


【jelsa】云冻欲雪

by Yanfan191



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanfan191/pseuds/Yanfan191
Summary: 发生在《Frozen2》之后……[是辆飞车
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【jelsa】云冻欲雪

那位从他诞生后再未说过一句话，而当他立于怒海浪尖时，那位的耳语突然命令他，他惊诧地望向万丈高空——银月向他投射了一道冷澈的光芒。

于是除了冲动又更多了一层赌气，他掠过惊涛骇浪，冻住扑向他的水幕，就这么闯进了极北的冰脉。

阿塔霍兰，和他在南极的驻地没有太多区别，只是他召唤的风只把他送到洞口就已止息，起初脚下的雪与冰和平常一样并不寒冷，后来居然产生了凉意。

他从来没有怕过冰霜，此时却觉得彻骨的冷，另一种魔力已经暗中围困了他的身体。

“不要靠近阿塔霍兰。”月中人说。

他倒在冰洞深处，试着放出了最后一个讯息:“Kelpie，去找Elsa。”

Gale找到Elsa的时候几乎把她带离了地面，非常激动，它卷着树叶笔划，Elsa看懂了是“Jack”。

水灵Kelpie停在最近的溪面上，焦躁不安地走动，驮起Elsa便开始飞奔，她在风里轻笑着，问他是什么时候来的，又做了什么恶作剧，不过他们越来越接近海，Elsa不再说话，面色凝重。

专属于她的秘境卧于海上，Elsa把其他两位精灵留在外面，借助魔力制造通路，用最快的速度滑向冰洞深处，阿塔霍兰指引着她，有不同根源的魔灵闯进了它的核心，Elsa请求着饶恕，并问询了他的位置。

Jack Frost躺在平整的冰面上，手里依然紧握法杖，灯笼袖白绸衫和棕色长裤都结起了霜花，竟像精工的一件艺术品，毫无生气。

Elsa扑过去，他闭着眼，她去摇他的肩膀，手突然像穿透云雾一样穿过了他的身体！她像针扎般缩回手。

Jack身为精灵能以实体和她相触，是因为魔力的支撑。Elsa抚上了他的胸膛——魔力的核心，阿塔霍兰攻击了他的防线，用它的魔力冲荡着他体内的魔力脉络，Elsa屏气凝神，手心亮起缥色的光华，引导阿塔霍兰的力量回流进自己体内，过了比一盏红茶略多的时间，她抽走了大部分肆虐的魔力，Jack的形体逐渐恢复，她松开了按在他胸口的手，绸衫的领口大开着，她的指尖顺着领子游移，向上滑过了他的下巴，落在他的脸颊，触碰只是一刹那，她抬手在旁边制造了一道冰壁，去揽他的肩膀，想把他扶起来坐着。

姿势有点像拥抱，她扶起他的身体，他银白的发梢掠过她的额头，刚才精力集中时强压下去的惊惧泛起一点。这事全怪她。

他们认识四个月，一周有大多时间在一处，她只告诉他，阿塔霍兰将她选为自然之灵，但从来没有带他来过她魔法的源头，也未曾提过这本是个对除了自然之灵之外的人凶险的所在。

Jack问过一次，后来没有再提及，她本该想到的，他只要刮起一阵风就能跨过海峡。她凝视他的脸，尽管原本就干净苍白，此时更显得冷漠，她才意识到他平时常常笑着，那让她感到了一种心痛，忽然她听到他轻声的话语:  
“Elsa……对不起。”

他睁开眼睛，那一瞬间Elsa看到的是被冻结的冰湖有片刻的融化， 似乎有盈然水泽，满目摄人心魄的湛蓝，流动着无遮无拦的柔软。  
Elsa倾身吻了他。

他没有反应过来，睁眼看着她淡金色的睫毛，嘴唇传来温热，是真实的久违的热度。

是一个清浅的吻。

Elsa退开的时候，两人都别过了头，她轻声说:“是我该道歉的。”

他很快地回答:“不……是我又给你惹麻烦，我老是给你惹麻烦。”

“Jack，那些都不算什么……”

“那今天，”他终于抬头直视她“我随便闯进你的秘境，你肯定用了很多魔力来救我。”

Elsa叹了口气:“没有！根本不是这回事，事实上我现在完全是……魔力过度充盈的状态！”

他皱起了眉，她也一副无可奈何的样子，沉默中他捕捉到了先前陷入昏迷时最后的想法，脱口而出:“如果我在这里……我是说真的出事了，那你……我该想到的，我不能在这件事上乱来。”

“Jack，”她叫他的名字:“我也害怕，如果你在这里出事，我会怪自己没有提醒你。”她握住了他的手:“之前应该带你来的，我应该早点向阿塔霍兰介绍你。”  
“我吗？你介绍我干什么？我又不是……”

“Jack，你对我来说很重要。”

话说完她没有躲避的意思，Elsa，在某些时候总是非常勇敢，前方未知，那么她会迎难直上。他吸了口气，胸腔里咚咚地跃响，他伸手触碰她的左脸，“对冰精灵来说，温度过高了。”

她微微笑了，状态却松弛下来，脸颊蹭了他的手心，望他的眼神带着笑意还有一闪而过的柔媚。她不是小女孩儿了，他恍然再次意识到，她已经二十岁初，不用别人暗中关照，而能反过来守护一片土地，可以保护重要的人。

而他，或许是因为魔力短暂流逝带来的虚弱，或许因为此时的氛围，冰霜精灵的淘气暂时停歇。我算来也活了一百岁了，他想，看着你已有十几年。

看着她直到身量修长，长发翩然。他不会忘记赶到阿伦黛尔北境，看到她穿着洁白的霜衣坐在冰马上，淡金色的长发散开，她就是一个闪闪发光的精灵，他差点抓不住手里的木杖。

他喜欢她那像被清晨的阳光染色的长发，Elsa靠得很近，就跪坐在他的身边，他抬手抚摸她的发顶，和想象中一样蓬松而柔软，手指探进发中挑起一缕，缓缓地勾住滑落，Elsa闭上了眼睛，任由他用手指理顺那淡金的瀑布。

Jack觉得有什么正在发生，但他未能明晰。直到Elsa又迷蒙地睁眼，靠近，随即是她的吻，她轻轻地吸吮着他的上唇，委婉地表达着亲昵，Jack闭上了眼，扶住了她的后脑，舌尖触到了她的舌尖，他感到她轻微的战栗，Elsa抬手揽住了他的脖子，搂得他稍稍前倾了身子。他们喘息着分开几寸，她舔过他的嘴角，鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，挪动着将脸埋进他的颈窝。

他摩挲着她的发丝，在迷乱中搂紧她的腰，入目是光洁的天鹅颈，他伸手从那颈项滑过，手指拂过锁骨的凹陷，Elsa轻微颤抖着，她的礼服实际是用魔力以冰霜凝结而成，那层薄霜紧紧地依附在她光滑的皮肤上，在他的指尖下逐渐消融成闪烁的晶尘。

“……Jack。”她向后拉开一点距离看着他。  
他缩回了手:“对不起，我……”  
她反而柔和地笑了:“我又不是小孩了。还是，你是孩子？嗯？一百多岁了？”  
“哎，别这样。”他笑出声。

她抿着嘴角去吻他的脸颊，他重新抱紧了她，她挪动着爬到了他腿上，一手搂住了他的脖子，一手沿着胸膛向下。Jack穿的是这个时代的青年常穿的灯笼袖宽松白绸衫，她柔若无骨的手顺着他的领口向下滑，抚摸着他精瘦结实的腹部。有些焦躁不安的东西升腾起来，他的手也覆上她的背部，那层冰霜礼服于是像一场短暂的飞雪，骤然扬起，化为一片闪烁五色光点的冰片。

身上仅剩的薄纱内衣掩不住她的身姿，在一片虚幻般五光十色的背景里，她低下头来吻他，那些冰点纷纷降落，她伸手去脱他的绸衫，衣服拉起的时候两人暂时分开，Elsa的手落下来顺着他的腰际滑过，指尖点在人鱼线，轻声笑道:“年纪比我大那么多，怎么感觉比我还没有经验。”

Jack微喘着怀疑道:“难道你有经验？”

“别忘了，我有个已经结婚的妹妹，”Elsa眨了眨眼:“女孩之间有时候什么话都说，Anna又是个管不住嘴的，所以，虽然听得有点不好意思，总比我们两人都不懂要好……”

他故意挑着眉煞有介事地问:“原来你早就想对我……嗯？什么时候？”

“我没有！”Elsa几乎被他气笑:“我又不是我妹妹，想嫁给刚认识的男人。”

“四个月还真是漫长的时间啊。”

“你够了！”她开始动手解他裤子上的绳结，那要不了多少功夫，Jack还没来得捉住她的手，她已经触碰了那里，他一个哆嗦，她的另一手揉着他的发，将他的头按向胸口，他隔着纱衣，额头抵着一片柔软，忍不住低声呻吟，Elsa握着他的那里来回套弄，他的左手搂紧了她的腰，右手被她牵引，沿着纱衣的裙摆探入，来到了她的两腿之间。

她似乎想说“碰我”，但那声音没有出口，Jack动了动指尖，只觉得她瑟缩了一下，接着是一声叹息。他抬头看她的脸，她微眯着眼，嘴唇微张，脸色已染满粉红，即使是魔力强大的自然之灵，她的身体基本还是普通的人类女孩，那里轻轻揉弄就泛起潮湿，他们看着对方，四目相对，手都在对方的身下游移，这感觉既奇异又令人颤动，他微微探入一个指节，就见她咬住了嘴唇，他的手上愈加潮湿，于是他伸入两根手指来回梭游，不敢进得太深，Elsa已然扬起了头，开始喘息，她的手忘记了动作，可他已望着她的样子着了迷，他越动越快，突然像被什么驱使，倾身隔着纱衣吻住了她胸前的一点。

“Jack！”她短促地叫了一声，一阵颤抖，身子稍微软了下来。

“还好吗？”他问。

她喘着气微微点头，他收回手，潮湿而温热，她握住他的手腕，将那些抹在了他的那处，Jack再次止不住的战栗起来，只见Elsa脱下了她的纱衣，她的身体终于坦然面对着他，如雪一般细腻的肌肤，平坦的小腹，她微微抬起身体，往前对了对，伸手扶住了他的阴茎。

“Elsa……”他叫她的名字，她看着他，将他的阴茎对准了自己的穴口，没有太多犹豫，缓慢地、直接地坐了下去。

他们紧紧抱住了彼此，身体的相连带来了一阵魔力的激荡，Elsa说过，她有着“桥梁”的特质，那意味着她总是能理解包容，他们的魔力比起互相攻击，更像是互相纠缠，在身体的每一个触面，都时不时地发生着短暂的流通，那种感触似乎缓解了她下体刚开始的痛苦。他们慢慢地动作起来，Jack向上挺动着，她初时只是搂着他的脖子承受，后来她的双手按住了他的肩膀，微微地抬动着她的身体，迎合他的每一下撞击。

他们周围些许热气蒸腾，又被流泻的冰魔法凝结成霜花。在上下浮动间，Elsa叫着他的名字，再次将他的头按向胸口，他含住了那里，来回舔弄，她低声地呻吟着，上下地动作着，他感到他的那里被湿热牢牢包裹，越来越紧致，忽然Elsa退却了一些，接着把另一侧的乳房送到他面前，当他咬住它的时候，她颤抖着，终于大声尖叫出来，冰洞里荡起一阵回音，猛烈的潮水冲刷着他的那处，不知是精液还是魔力的结晶，总之他不可控制地射了出来，全部留在了她的深处。

Elsa瘫软在Jack的身上，他抱着她靠到身后的冰壁，然后干脆滑到了地上。

他抚摸着她的头发，她淡色的头发披散在背部，有几缕垂落到他身上。她蹭着他的脸颊，问他怎么样。

“从来没这么高兴过。”冰霜精灵直白地说，配着标志性的笑声。

她突然就不好意思起来，好像总算捡回一点王室教育的矜持。方才到底是魔力太充盈了，使她比平时兴奋也比平时大胆。他们的下体还连在一起，她动了动，想让他退出来，但Jack抱着她翻了身，曲起她的右腿，她发现他又硬了，还往里面挺了挺。

她的呼吸又开始逐渐急促，Jack压着她，微弓起上身看着她的脸，他是一个纯粹的冰精灵，脸上没有任何汗湿的痕迹，但那双蓝眸远比之前显得光彩璀璨，他也问道你还好吗。

Elsa明白这是另一种邀请，她点头的时候，Jack就开始浅浅的抽插，那种轻微的眩晕感又来了。在她还小的时候，Anna整天幻想王子公主的故事，她也想过，不知未来会和哪一国的王室联姻。后来当Anna和她聊起羞涩的话题，她却有过暗中遐思，以她的魔力强度，也许一生都无法享受到自由自在的性爱。

Jack每一次将自己顶入她的深处，她都在颤栗的瞬间失去对魔法的完全控制，她光裸的背和冰面直接接触，多边的冰纹从她的身下绽开，沿着放射线丛生。

“嗨……你感觉到吗？”Jack一手撑地，另一手空出来触碰她的肌肤，他的手指从她的锁骨末端往前移动，“魔力”，她轻声呢喃，他的手指从她的胸乳中间摩擦而过，指尖仿佛打开了闸门，两种同质不同源的魔力在那一点碰撞、交换，就像用冰雪释放的花火一样闪烁，他的手指来到她腹部，在那里点缀一串魔法的漩涡，他们紧紧相连的下体除了肉体的碰撞，还附带魔力的碰撞，现在她不觉得痛了，可以更多的感受，他的手指来到那里，在她的穴口被他的阴茎填满撑开的地方，抚摸着她被打开的边缘，直到触碰了那颗珍珠——  
“Jack！”她忍不住叫，双手扣住了冰面，太刺激了……他的声音就在耳旁:“刚才阿塔霍兰攻击我只是意外，Elsa，你和你的魔力永远不会伤害我……”

他动得好快……Elsa放弃了对魔法的最后一丝克制，那些过度积蓄的魔力很快延展，在阿塔霍兰特殊的冰面上凝聚。Jack俯下身来亲吻她，她觉得自己又打湿了他的手，他们为什么如此契合，一个是太阳的赠礼，一个被月亮唤醒，或许他们的光芒本就是伴生的。

他吸吮着她的下唇，挑逗她的舌尖，直到她错开寻找呼吸，他舔上她的耳根。他身为冰霜，内心的热情却足以打开她的心扉，让她完全把自己交付。Elsa感觉着他的舔吻，侧着脸迷蒙地看向一旁，那冰雪凝成的塑像……居然是幼年的她……和Jack？

水有记忆。她突然就流泪了，伸手抱住了他的肩膀，“怎么了？”他问，于是也发现了附近的雪塑。他短暂地停止了动作。

有多久了？她问。  
“不清楚，可能有十六七年？”他反而有些窘迫，去吻她的眼泪。

这就是原因，为什么短短四个月，她觉得他们会如此熟悉。她早该知道。那天她骑着Kelpie在黄昏漫步于北境森林边缘，那是她真正成为自然之灵的第二天，一阵西风从林上刮过，她看见了红叶间悬浮的精灵，少年的身量，苍白英俊的面容，那时夕阳和提前升起的银月交相辉映，他在月光下问:“你能看见我了？我叫Jack Frost 。”

她一定是过于震惊才会忘记了他的神色，他分明异常激动，眼里有深深的……眷恋。

那个眼神一如此时，她可以感觉Jack释放了一些魔法，让那些过去的时光逐一显形，在她生命的很多重要时刻他都在场，在她哭泣的时候，他就在她转身的距离，而她从未得知。她从他身上穿过的时候，他一定心如刀绞。“对不起，Jack……”她含泪亲吻他的脸颊:“谢谢你告诉我，哪怕我迟到这么久。”

我相信总有一天你能发现我的存在，他说。Jack搂住她的背把她抱离了地面，他召唤了法杖，将她固定在法杖和他之间，法杖赋予了他更自由的力量，他筑起冰台堪堪使她落座其上。他们再次融合为一体，围绕着他们，数个冰面立起，宛如多面镜子，Elsa在镜中看到了坐在冰台上的自己，银发的少年抱住了她的背，她将下巴枕在他的肩膀，被抬起一条腿接受他的冲击，她前后摇晃着，脚趾不自觉的蜷曲，脸上是自己从未见过的意乱情迷。

“我不要看了……”她烧红着脸闭上眼。

“那好，”Jack的声音里仿佛有一丝笑意，他抱紧了她，他们从冰面腾空而起！

她根本没有意料到他的大胆！尖叫着又转为呻吟，Elsa的双腿勾住了他的腰，Jack按压着她的背部，耸动着胯，他们浮游在巨大冰洞的半中央，像雪花一样借力飘腾，翻滚着起起伏伏，Elsa难以想象发生的这一切，但她所能注意的只是他的拥抱和动作，以及这个姿势带来的深入，一次又一次，像要将她抛入云端，她不再感受到任何束缚，此间唯有正和她做爱的这个人，他们深深地亲吻彼此，碰撞的魔力在冰洞里下了场雪，我爱你，有一瞬间这句话滑过脑海，她说在他的耳边，他颤抖着，将她送上了此生难忘的高潮。

他们离开了阿塔霍兰，坐在北部的森林里，Elsa靠在Jack的怀中，他们看着苍穹里的银月。

“对了……你觉得那位知道你被我抢走了吗？”Elsa开玩笑道。

“他应该知道，他什么都清楚，”Jack回答：“但他从来不对我说。”

Elsa握住了他的手：“总有一天你会知道的。而且我现在身为自然之灵，大概会比普通人活得久一点，希望你发现你的身世时我能在场，如果我正好不在，我们可以过后再庆祝，就像庆祝我的发现一样。”

“像今天晚上一样的庆祝？”冰霜精灵眨了眨眼。

“嗯……也不是不可以。”


End file.
